The Plantation
Dawn The Plantation is set indoors whose house is made of green apple. In other words, The Plantation is built in a huge magical apple. But it is difficult for people to recognize the green apple, because on the surface of it is covered with plenty of vigorous vines. There is no need to say it is decorated with the variety of beautiful and colorful flowers. In particular, the roof of the Plantation is half- opened to explore plants under sun and rain when they are in need. Inside the Plantation there are many kinds of plants planted in order like Chinese style field. The plantation is one of the most popular places in this city. People coming to the Plantation not only appreciate different magical plants and the lovely house, but also buy some exquisite energy nuts and white flowers for storing water. City The Terre Tree City article: The Terre Tree The Terre Tree is the name of the humongous tree that stands in the tropics of Shan Shui. Although in the tropics, this magical tree looks more like an apple tree. Its fruit is massive, large enough that people have built homes, and other buildings, inside them. The society of The Terra Tree village is a plutocracy and the people are all incredibly rich. They use gold to create their homes inside the fruit. The people have magical nuts that grow on the tree to store energy from the rains and the sun, using the tropical weather to their advantage. They can use magical "air roads" to travel around the village. Description Appearance Outside Going along to a big branch which bends to the ground, people can reach the north of residential area. Since the Plantation is far away from the residential area, people have to use snails to get to the oppsite direction of residential area where is more beneficial to plant to grow up. In addition, When people reach the south of tree, there three choices for people to get in the Plantation and because plant need more sunshine, the Plantation is higher than any other buildings, in other words, whether people can arrive at the Plantation easily or not, depending on their choices. The first one is climbing tree ladder. The second is taking the tree elevator. And the last one is using air roads by snails. People will find that the plantation is surrounded by a lot of small branches and vigorous leaves like a nest. The Plantation locates in a large magical apple which has a half-opened roof made by air blanket and it can open automatically as the weather changes. On the surface of the huge apple is covered with different vigorous vines, which have turquoise, dark green and palegreen and so on. Accompanying with special vines, there are various flowers with different color and shape, eapecially at night those shiny flowers like different-shaped lamps catch people’s eyes and embellish the apple house. And there are eight rounded windows around the house and two doors—front door and back door of house. All of them are made of apple which in fact is light and dry. At the top of the front door, there is a doorplate reading “The Plantatuon”. Inside Entering the Plantation, the dynamic walls and transparent floors come into people’s eyes.the dynamic walls, in fact, are made from some special materials like palegreen jelly; when people touch it, the palegreen walls will slightly move. And the transparent floors are paved by rectangular bricks made of special soil, and the plants can grow well with those soil in the transpaent floors. Therefore the floor is also the field to cultivate plants. In the center of the big crossroad of the Plantation , there is a huge flower to store water. When rain drop through the half-opened roof, the flower will store the extra water, besides, the huge petal can open or close as the day turns to night . Thus, the flower can be also used as a fountain for people to appreciate. At the end of the big crossroad, there are four little wooden houses storing different things. They respectively save tools, fertilizer, different kind of seed and energy nuts, agricultural products. The field is divided into four parts according to the big crossroad, which plant different things. On the left of huge flower, the whole field is occupied by energy trees whose color is blue or golden respectively symbolizing hydroenergy and solarenergy. Similarly, their fruits—energy nuts’ color is as same as theirs. And the energy nuts are mainly used to store energy for people.On theopposite side of energy trees, there is only a kind of white flower planted in the field. They are planted to store water and sold for people,by this way, people can get the cleaning water easily and convently. In the front of huge flower, that field plants various kind of crop such as wheat, sorghum, soybean, and vegetables and so on. Behind the huge flower, the field is taken up by many attractive ornamental plants like kaffir lily, calypha hispida, rosary vine, vernalization… Around the inside wall, there is a man-made river. Many lovely and colorful fish hide among aquatic and beautiful lotus are floating on the surface of river, white and pink. History The Plantation had been built since the energy trees were found and then were transplanted into this city. At the begining the Plantation was mainly used to plant energy trees and offered energy nuts for people. Generally, with the development of technology, the Plantation can plant other kind of plants and now become a popular place to visit. Therefore, it is a plantation, a shop and a scenic spot. Purpose The Plantation was built for serving people in this city including selling goods for people and for people to visit the beautiful plants. When people need energy nuts, water or crops , they will come to the Plantation to buy things.Or they just visit the Plantation in their spare time for relaxation. Nowadays, the majority of people prefer to enjoy the beautiful scenery in Plantation. If they need commodities, they can call the seller to send it to their own home instead they coming to Plantation buy goods personally.The Plantation is a good place to go on a vaction and do some shopping. People Owners * Cian Residents none Users * vistors * customers * Cian Category:Location Page